Let's Fight
by Romione101
Summary: Maybeck and Charlene have been dating for a while, and they haven't fought at all. Is that a good thing? My first song-fic! Song Let's Fight by Thompson Square.


**Hey, everybody! This is my first song-fic, so constructive criticism is welcomed! I'm going to be doing one song-fic about each of the couples. I'm even thinking about doing one about Jess and Dillard. Tell me if you think it's a good idea!**

**I do not own the keepers. :( WAAAAA!**

**Here goes nothin! If you haven't heard this song before, I recommend you listen to it. :)**

* * *

**Thompson Square- Let's Fight**

**Maybeck P.O.V.**

We were sitting on my bed eating ice cream and watching movies, Charlie's head on my chest. Things had been going good for us lately. We hadn't gotten into a fight all week. I know I should be happy, I mean, I had the most beautiful girl in the world sitting on my bed with me. But I couldn't help but feel as if something was missing, something important.

_Baby, you and me been getting along for way too long_

_Life's been a bed of roses and sweet, sweet song_

_I know I should not complain, this is gonna sound insane, but_

_Let's fight, let's cuss, get mad, throw stuff_

_Maybe call each other names_

_Slam doors, break glass, I'll leave, come back_

_And I'll take all the blame_

"Charlie, I'm bored. Go get me my gameboy."

She lifted her head off my chest, looking happy for a second. Then her expression changed to anger. Maybe this night would be fun after all.

_Let's scream, let's shout,_

_Make up, make out_

_Baby just for tonight_

_Let's fight_

She stood up from the bed, hands on her hips.

"You get it yourself, Maybeck! I'm not your personal slave! You've always been lazy, but if the only reason you're dating me is to have someone to fetch things for you, I'm not the girl for you!"

Smiling to myself, I stood up from the bed as well. I loved it when we fought.

I pretended to be mad, knowing that was what Charlene was doing as well.

"Is that so?! I think you wouldn't be able to leave me even if that was the only reason I was dating you! There's no way you can resist all this!" I gestured to myself, preparing for her response.

"ARGH!" She picked up one of my glass bowls full of candy, throwing it at my head. I ducked just in time, grabbing a glass of water and dousing her with it.

**Charlene P.O.V.**

"Maybeck!" I yelled, surprised. "You are such an arrogant JERK!"

Even though he WAS getting on my nerves, I couldn't help but realize how much I'd missed this.

_You might think that I might think you've lost your mind_

_A love like the one we've got is so hard to find_

_But I miss those crazy nights too_

_I tend to agree with you_

_Let's fight, let's cuss, get mad, throw stuff_

_Maybe call each other names_

_Slam doors, break glass, I'll leave, come back_

_And I'll take all the blame_

I picked up his phone, holding it over my glass of water. His eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't." He said, scared.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I started letting the phone slip out of my fingers. Maybeck did exactly what I wanted him to do.

"Give it back, Charlene!" He used my full name. I'm in big trouble now.

Maybeck jumped over the bed, grabbed me by the shoulders, and pushed me against the wall. Even though he had me cornered, I managed to keep the phone out of his reach.

"Give me back my phone, Charlene!"

"Not until you say sorry!"

"I'm not going to say sorry, it's your fault we're in this mess!"

"_MY _FAULT?! YOU STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!

_Let's scream, let's shout,_

_Make up, make out_

_Baby just for tonight_

_Let's fight, baby let's fight_

I threw his phone on the bed, both of us completely forgetting about it. We both rolled up our sleeves, getting ready for a fight.

"You can't hit a girl, Donnie!" I yelled, trying to get him riled up.

"Since when am I known for playing by the rules?!"

He threw a punch at me that both of us knew wouldn't hurt. But just to make things interesting, I let him come into contact with my skin.

"I can't believe you hit me! I hate you, Maybeck!" I stormed out of the room, feeling quite proud of myself.

_Don't wanna do what we always do_

_Five o'clock dinner, six o'clock news_

_Baby, roll up your sleeves, and put up your dukes_

_Let's fight_

_Baby, let's fight_

_(Baby let's fight)_

**Maybeck P.O.V.**

I found her sitting on my roof, watching the stars. She must have heard me coming, because she turned around, her eyes shining in the moonlight. I quietly sat down next to her, all of my anger gone.

I took her hand in mine, using my other hand to turn her face toward me. Still keeping my hand on her chin in case she wanted to look away, I stared her right in the eyes so she could tell I wasn't lying.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry for all the things I said back there. None of them were true."

I said all of this very gently so she would know how sincere I was being. I knew she believed me because there were tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around me and whispered,

"I'm sorry too."

_Let's fight, let's cuss, get mad, throw stuff_

_Maybe call each other names_

_Slam doors, break glass, I'll leave, come back_

_And I'll take all the blame_

_Let's scream, let's shout, _

_Make up, make out_

_Baby just for tonight_

_Let's fight_

I took her head in both my hands and whispered,

"My favorite part of fighting with you is when we make up."

And with that, I kissed her. Even though we had promised that we wouldn't have many make-out sessions, I was pretty sure we wouldn't be coming up for air anytime soon.

I tangled my hands through her hair, pulling her closer than I had ever thought humanly possible. I loved fighting with Charlie.

_Baby, let's fight_

_(Scream and shout, make up, make out)_

_Baby, let's fight_

_(Slam doors, break glass, I'll leave, come back)_

We ended up on my bed. Don't worry, we were still fully clothed. We laid there on my bed, tangled up between each other. I rested my chin on the top of Charlene's head, smelling her hair.

"Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

I looked at the beautiful girl in my arms, wondering how I'd ever gotten so lucky. A mischievous smile crossed her gorgeous face.

"I think we should fight more often. It's fun."

"You got that right."

She let her head fall back to my chest. Our fight had clearly worn the poor girl out. I decided to let her sleep. She'd need the extra energy for tomorrow. ;)

"Good night, Donnie."

"Good night, Charlie."

We fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. I couldn't wait until we fought tomorrow.

_Baby let's fight_

* * *

**So? Whattaya think? Love/hate?**

**The next song-fic I'm writing is going to be about ...**

**WILBY! I'm open to suggestions for song ideas, so if you want me to write about a specific song, PM me! **

**Read, Review, and Request! Thanks ya'll! (And no, I'm not copying Abby. :) Love ya, Abs!)**


End file.
